


Finding Quiet

by caitrionabh



Series: Peace in Company [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree-centric, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: There were times when a simple quiet moment could feel like a luxury.(companion piece to Evening Anxiety from mccree's pov)





	Finding Quiet

There were times when a simple quiet moment could feel like a luxury.

Not that McCree necessarily disliked noise or keeping busy - he enjoyed company and more than once it had been brought to his attention that he was less than stellar at the more patience taxing parts of missions - but sometimes a little peace and quiet was nice too. Unfortunately, the safety needed for that isn’t always available when you have a bounty on your head. On the run, quiet comes less as relaxation, and more as tense, strained silences. Even now, after the recall, it was surprisingly difficult to find a moments peace. He was one of the older members and had been around since before the fall - and importantly for an organization whose very legality was questionable at best, one of the only remaining members with a talent for the more shadowy operations needed - so he found himself responsible for more than he’d expected.

Between the strain of responsibility, and the strange chest tightening feeling of an influx of new faces only drawing more attention to those missing, he was quickly reaching his limit.

Almost subconsciously, he found himself wandering into one of the practice ranges. From the very start, he’d never been sure if he’d be a good agent, and he definitely felt out of his depth being depended on as a leader, but this… This he’d always been good at. For better or worse, McCree felt most at home with Peacekeeper in hand, and targets in sight. For a few hours at a time, he could lose himself in something simpler, a little peace of mind to himself.

Until he had company.

It wasn’t exactly like he’d been avoiding Hanzo. In fact, he’d gone out of his way to try and help make him welcome because Genji had asked him to, and he knew how much it meant to him to see his brother and his best friend being at least cordial. But Hanzo was decidedly withdrawn, and McCree had too much work keeping the new OverWatch afloat to dedicate time to wheedling his way into a friendship with someone he wasn’t even sure wanted friendship at all. Still. The range was, after all, open to everyone on base, and from what he’d heard from Genji, guessed based on his own time on the run, and seen in Hanzo’s abilities on missions, a fairly rigorous training schedule was unsurprising to see.

It wasn’t weird, he told himself, that he kept an eye on Hanzo while they shared the range. It was important to make sure no one was overdoing things.

It wasn’t strange, he argued silently, that he felt disappointed on the nights he found himself on the range alone. He had always enjoyed a bit of company.

It might be a little odd, he conceded, that he spent quite so much time thinking about how weird it definitely wasn’t to spend time thinking about Hanzo.

He stopped himself, wishing for a moment that Ana was there to tell him he was being stupid, and then give him some advice on what the hell he was supposed to do with this… Not crush. Definitely not a crush.

He could almost hear her voice, warm with laughter  _ “For someone who doesn’t have any romantic feelings for this person, you sure spend a lot of time reassuring me that you don’t. Despite me not once bringing it up.” _

Shaking the thought away he lined up another target, half his attention on the man he didn’t even know was watching him back.

**Author's Note:**

> as suggested by Marina_epub (ty btw) this is basically the same point in the relationship but from mccrees pov. i do plan on continuing into the actual get together after this though
> 
> as always you can come shout with me on tumblr @rowanshrub


End file.
